Sodor Elementary Tales
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: My first Humanized Thomas & Friends story, a compilation of stories featuring Thomas and all his friends as 8-year-old kids attending elementary school (WARNING: Not canon to the actual show).
1. Thomas' First Day Part I: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Thomas' First Day Part I: Introductions **

One day, a blue 1952 Volkswagen Beetle pulled up outside Sodor Elementary School. The door opened and a little boy stepped out. He was eight years old, had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with red sleeves, the number "1" on it, blue jeans, and blue-gray sneakers. He also had a blue backpack with his name, which was "Thomas", on it. His full name; Thomas Sherman.

"Have a good first day, champ." said a male voice.

"I will, Dad." Thomas said.

The car then pulled out, and Thomas walked towards the school. He soon made it inside and was greeted by a chubby bald man wearing a white shirt, a black tie, a yellow waist coat, a black tailcoat, black and white shoes, and gray pants.

"Hello, Thomas." the man said. "Welcome to Sodor Elementary. I'm Sir Topham Hatt, the principal, but you can just call me "Mr. Hatt"."

"Okay." Thomas said with a smile. "So, who's my teacher?"

"Ah, yes." said Mr. Hatt. "Mr. Stone will be your teacher. Follow me, please."

Mr. Hatt led Thomas down to the hallway to Classroom 113, which was taught by a man named Burnett Stone, who was waiting outside.

"Hello, Thomas." Burnett said. "I'm Mr. Stone, your teacher. The other students are inside."

"Alright." said Thomas.

Burnett then led Thomas into the classroom, where Thomas saw two tables, each with six chairs. At one chair sat five boys. Two of the boys both had black hair and blue eyes just like Thomas, only one of them had his hair neatly groomed and the other had his hair in a buzz cut. In terms of clothing, the boy with the neatly groomed hair wore a blue crew-neck sweater over a gray polo shirt, black thick-rimmed round glasses, khakis, and dark blue slip-on shoes. He went by the name of Edward Sharp. and the boy with the buzz cut wore a blue tank top with the letter "G" on it, blue jeans, a brown leather belt with a brass buckle, and black Chuck Taylor sneakers. His name was Gordon Gresley. The third boy had light brown hair, green eyes, and wore a plain green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers. This boy's name was Henry Franklin. The fifth boy at the table had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt with the Cincinnati Reds logo on it, black jeans, and red Chuck Taylor sneakers. His name was James Shale. The sixth boy had tannish-brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a t-shirt with the Green Lantern logo on it, navy blue jeans, and green slip-on shoes. This one's name was Percy Ragland. At the other table were three girls. One of the girls had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a yellow blouse, red shorts, and yellow shoes. The second girl had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a dark green blouse, lime shorts, and dark green shoes. The third girl had red hair with a ponytail secured by a purple heart-shaped hair clip, brown eyes, and wore a pink t-shirt, jean shorts, and brown flip-flops. The brown-haired girl was named Molly Larson, the blonde girl was named Emily Page, and the red-haired girl's name was Rosie Hill. They were all busy chatting, and Burnett clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Good morning, everyone." said Burnett.

"Good morning, Mr. Stone." the class repeated.

"We have a new student joining us today." said Mr. Stone, who then put his hand on Thomas' shoulder. "This is Thomas Sherman."

"Hello, Thomas." the other kids said.

"Hi." said Thomas.

"Thomas, why don't you tell the other kids about yourself?" asked Mr. Stone. "Like, where are you from?"

"Well, for starters, I'm from Indiana." said Thomas.

"**That is so cool!**" Percy said loudly.

"Percy, remember that discussion we had about "inside" and "outside" voices?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Oops." said Percy in a much quieter tone. "Sorry."

Mr. Stone chuckled.

"It's okay, Percy." he said. "Just try to work on that more."

"Yes, sir." Percy said.

"So, where do I sit?" asked Thomas.

"You can sit right here next to Gordon." said Mr. Stone.

"Alright." said Thomas as he took his seat after putting his things in his cubby.

Percy then shook Thomas' hand very rapidly.

"You and I are gonna be best friends!" Percy said.

Thomas smiled, but Gordon huffed and gave Thomas a dirty look, which caused concern for him.

"Gordon?" asked Thomas. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why wouldn't I, Little Blue?" asked Gordon. "After all, I don't think you'll be able to be as good as us."

Thomas felt a little insulted, and Percy quickly raised his hand.

"Mr. Stone, Gordon's bullying Thomas!" Percy said.

"No, I'm not!" Gordon protested. "He's lying!"

But Mr. Stone knew better and crossed his arms.

"Gordon, I was standing right here, and I heard everything you said." said Mr. Stone. "That is _not _how we speak to new students at all."

"But!" said Gordon.

"I'm sorry, Gordon, but I'm afraid you just won yourself a one-way ticket to a ten-minute timeout." said Burnett. "Now, please go have a seat in the corner."

Gordon sighed.

"Fine." Gordon said.

Gordon then slunked over to a divider in a corner and took a seat in a chair that was behind it.

"I can't believe I got sent to timeout." said Gordon.

But then, he smiled.

"Well, hey, maybe I can use this to try and plan an act of revenge against that new kid." Gordon said to himself.

Back at the table, Thomas was still upset.

"I can't believe Gordon said that to me!" he said.

"Hey, it's okay, Thomas." said Edward. "Mr. Stone took care of it."

"Yeah." Henry added in. "Besides, believe it or not, Gordon is a really nice guy and not one to hold a grudge."

"How can you lie to the new kid like that?" James asked Henry.

Soon, Gordon's timeout was up, and Mr. Stone went over to him.

"Alright, Gordon." he said. "Your timeout is over. You can rejoin the class."

"Yes!" Gordon said as he raced out from behind the divider.

"But, I want you to apologize to Thomas and promise him you won't do or say anything mean to him ever again." said Mr. Stone.

"Alright." said Gordon.

And he did just that. Much to his surprise, and relief, Thomas smiled.

"Apology accepted." said Thomas.

"Great." said Gordon.

Gordon then sat down in his seat, all the while planning his revenge on the new student.

"Thomas Sherman, you'll soon regret what you did to me today." he said to himself.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Thomas' First Day Part II: Cooties & Gym

**Chapter 2: Thomas' First Day Part II: Cooties & Gym**

"Alright, class, it's Quiet Reading Time." said Mr. Stone. "Please select a book from the bookshelf."

"Yes!" James cheered as he raced toward the bookshelf. "I got dibs on "Calvin & Hobbes"!"

"Dang it, James!" Gordon said.

"I call the animal encyclopedia!" Henry said.

"Green Lantern's where it's at for me!" Percy said.

Thomas chose a book about space, Emily choose a book about bugs, and Rosie chose a book about horses. Edward was about to grab a book about The Beatles off the shelf when Molly suddenly grabbed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward." Molly said. "Did you want this book?"

"No, it's okay, Molly." said Edward. "You can have it. I don't mind."

"Oh, Eddie, you're so nice!" Molly said as she hugged Edward.

Edward beamed as he watch Molly leave with her book. He then grabbed a copy of "The BFG" by Roald Dahl and went to sit down to read it, catching the attention of Gordon, who was reading a book about the American Civil War.

"What's got you with that smile on your face?" Gordon asked.

"Well, I was going to pick out a book about The Beatles and Molly wanted the same book, so I let her have it." said Edward. "And she was so happy that she hugged me as a thank-you."

"Wait." Gordon said. "Did you say she _hugged_ you?"

"That's right." Edward said.

Gordon then took out a syringe-not the kind the doctor uses to give you shots, but the kind that's used to deliver dosages of medicine via the mouth-out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"My anti-cootie antidote." said Gordon.

Edward quickly grew cross.

"**MOLLY DOES NOT HAVE COOTIES!" **he snapped.

"Aggresion is the first sign of infection." Gordon said.

"It's called **Quiet** Reading Time, gentlemen!" they then heard Mr. Stone say. "Good gracious! Gordon, is that a syringe?!"

"What? No!" Gordon said as he hid the syringe behind his back.

Eventually, Quiet Reading Time was over, and Gordon was putting his book back when Molly came over to him.

"So, I hear you think I have cooties." she said.

"I don't **think **you have cooties, I **know** you do." said Gordon. "You're a girl, and girls have cooties. It's called science."

Well, that statement left Gordon with a slap across his face courtesy of Molly.

"Aw, great!" Gordon said. "Now **I'm **infected!"

Later, Mr. Stone took the kids to the school gymnasium. At first, the kids were excited, but they were in for a very unpleasant surprise.

"Alright, everyone, I know you're all excited for gym class, but I have some bad news." said Mr. Stone. "Mr. Perkins retired this summer."

The kids were disappointed.

"Not Coach Ben!" Henry said.

"I know you guys are sad." said Mr. Stone. "We'll all miss Mr. Perkins. But don't worry, your new gym teacher will be lots of fun, I promise."

"I wonder who our new gym teacher is." said Henry.

"Well, it looks like we're about to find out." said Percy.

At that moment, a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a a teal t-shirt, red shorts with yellow stripes goind down the sides, teal sneakers, and a brass whistle around his neck entered.

"Everyone, meet Mister Porter." said Mr. Stone.

"Hi, kids." said Mister Porter. "I thought today we'd start by running a couple laps around the gym, then we'll go from there."

He blew his whistle and the kids all ran two laps around the gym. Once those were up, they went to Mister Porter.

"Now that we've done our laps, I think today we'll see how good you're all at on the balance beam." said Mister Porter. "Come on, everyone!"

He led them outside to the balance beam on the playground and one by one, the kids all made their way across the beam. Well, all of them that is, except Henry, who lost his balance halfway and fell off.

"I'm okay!" he said after he landed.

Soon, gym class was over, and the kids went back inside.

"That was so fun!" said Thomas. "Mr. Stone was right, the new gym teacher is awesome!"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Thomas' First Day Part III: Lunch Prank

**Chapter 3: Thomas' First Day Part III: Lunch Prank**

However, just as the kids were walking through the doors, Edward noticed something.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Gordon?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure." said James. "He was with us a moment ago."

Unknown to them, Gordon had gone ahead of them. He was able to do so by telling Mister Porter that he had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't really need to go. In fact, he was walking to Mr. Stone's classroom. Once he was there, he quietly slipped inside and headed to Thomas' cubby, where he put something in his lunch box. He smiled evily as he closed it.

"Now all I have to do is wait." said Gordon.

Soon, the other kids came into the classroom, took their lunchboxes out of their cubbies, and went to the cafeteria to have their lunch. Thomas chose a seat at a table with Percy, James, and Henry as they all sat down.

"So, Percy, what did you bring for lunch?" asked Thomas.

"A turkey sandwich, some pretzels, orange slices, a box of apple juice, and a package of Zebra Cakes." said Percy.

"Cool." said Thomas. "James?"

"A roast beef sandwich, some veggie straws, some grapes, a box of orange juice, and an Oatmeal Creme Pie." said James.

"Nice." said Thomas. "What about you, Henry?"

"A Caeser salad with croutons, an apple, a box of grape juice, and some Lorna Doone cookies." said Henry.

"What did you bring, Thomas?" asked Percy.

Gordon, who was seated at another table next to Edward, watched as Thomas got ready to open his lunchbox and grinned.

"This is gonna be sweet." he said as he took a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich.

"What is?" Edward asked.

"Watch." Gordon said, pointing to Thomas.

Just as Gordon had expected, Thomas opened his lunchbox, and when he did, the frog leaped right out, giving Thomas quite a fright and causing him to fell out of his seat and land on his bottom the floor.

"Oof!" Thomas said.

"Are you alright, Thomas?" Henry asked as he helped Thomas up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Thomas.

Thomas then saw the frog in his seat.

"How'd that get in my lunch?" Thomas asked.

Just then, they heard laughing, and when they looked, they saw Gordon.

"There's your answer, Thomas." James said.

Gordon then came over to them.

"Gotcha!" Gordon said.

However, what Thomas did next surprised Gordon. A smile appeared on Thomas' face, and soon, he too was laughing.

"Hold up." said Gordon. "You actually think that was funny?"

"Nope." said Thomas. "I thought that was **hilarious!**"

Gordon was speechless. Just then, they heard Emily, Molly, and Rosie screaming. As did Mr. Stone, who was going into the teacher's lounge to have his lunch. He, along with Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy, immediately went over to them.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Stone asked.

"That!" Molly said.

Mr. Stone looked and saw the frog.

"What in the world?" Mr. Stone asked as he picked the frog off. "How did you get in here?"

"I know how." said Edward. "Apparently, Gordon must've brought it in from the pond and used it to prank Thomas."

"Yeah." said Gordon. "He actually thought it was funny."

"That I did." said Thomas.

"I don't care if he thought it was funny or not, Gordon." Mr. Stone said. "You know full well that animals aren't allowed in the school without permission unless it's a service animal."

Gordon sighed.

"Yes, sir." said Gordon.

"Now, I'd like you to release this frog back into the pond." said Mr. Stone. "And I'd like you to do it now."

"Alright." Gordon said.

"Good." said Mr. Stone.

Mr. Stone then left, and Gordon did as he was instructed. Meanwhile, Thomas, Percy, James, and Henry had returned to their seats, and Thomas was finally able to eat his lunch, which was a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, a bag of Mini Pringles, a pear, a box of Minute Maid lemonade, and a bag of Famous Amos-brand chocolate chip cookies. While they had their lunches, the boys were engaging in conversation.

"Say, Thomas, James, Henry, and I are having a sleepover on Friday at my house." said Percy.

"Yup, that we are." said James.

"Wanna join us?" asked Henry.

"I'll ask my dad." said Thomas.

"Sounds good." said Henry.

Later, Thomas arrived home, where he was greeted by his two older twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel, who were both fourteen years old and had black hair, green eyes, brown t-shirts, black skinny jeans, and brown sneakers. The only difference between the two was that Annie wore her hair in a ponytail whereas Clarabel had hers in a bob cut.

"Hi, Tommy." said Annie.

"How was your first day?" asked Clarabel.

"Oh, it was swell." said Thomas. "By the way, where's Dad?"

"He had to run some errands." said Clarabel. "He said he'll be home by five-thirty or six depending on traffic."

"And he's got a meatloaf in the slow cooker." said Annie.

"Okay." said Thomas.

"Got any homework?" asked Clarabel.

"Not a whole lot." said Thomas. "Just an addition sheet. My new friend Edward helped me get started on it. I only have three more questions to finish, then it's all done."

"Okay." said Annie. "Would you like any of us to help you? Clarabel and I already have our homework done."

"No thanks, I got it." said Thomas.

"Alright." Clarabel said with a giggle.

Thomas then went upstairs to his bedroom, where he sat at his desk and managed to complete the worksheet. Once that was done, he settled in to watch "Spongebob Squarepants" on TV with Annie and Clarabel until their father, Christopher, entered the house.

"I'm home!" he said.

"Dad!" Thomas said happily as he ran towards his father and hugged him.

"Hey, little guy!" said Christopher. "How was your first day?"

"Awesome!" said Thomas. "Can't wait to tell you all about it at dinner!"

Soon, the family was eating their dinner. Aside from the meatloaf, there was green beans and mashed sweet potatoes as well as buttered bread. During the meal, Thomas told his father and sisters about his day.

"Sounds like you had a fun day." said Christopher.

"Yup, I sure did." said Thomas.

After dinner, Thomas and his sisters helped Christopher with the dishes, and afterwards, Christopher was watching TV on the couch when Thomas sat down next to him.

"Hey, Dad?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, sport?" Christopher replied.

Thomas told Christopher about the sleepover and asked if he could go.

"You mean Keith Ragland's kid?" asked Christopher. "Yeah, you can go."

"Thanks, Dad!" said Thomas. "By the way, how do you know Percy's dad?"

"I went to high school with him." said Christopher. "Same with Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James' dads."

"Nice." said Thomas.

"I'll talk to Keith about this later." said Christopher. "In the meantime, you should get yourself ready for bed."

"Yes, sir!" Thomas said.

With that, Thomas brushed his teeth, put his pajamas on, and crawled into his bed. As he did, he was excited about the sleepover and getting the time to spend with some of his new friends.

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

A.N. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I haven't mentioned Thomas' mother yet. Well, it's because, in my Human Thomas & Friends universe, Thomas' mother is deceased. Just thought you should know.


	4. The Sleepover

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

The next day at school, Thomas was talking with James, Henry, and Percy at .

"So, I talked with my dad, and he said I can go to the sleepover." said Thomas.

"That's great." said James. "My parents said the same."

"As did mine." said Henry.

"Cool." said Percy. "So, see you Friday?"

"Yup." said Thomas.

"Oh, yeah." said James.

"I'll be there." said Henry.

"Alright, sounds great." said Percy.

Soon, Friday arrived, and James arrived home from school to see his dad, Michael, watching a baseball game on TV.

"Hey, Dad." said James.

"Hey, James." said Michael. "How was your day?"

"Great." said James. "I'm really excited for Percy's sleepover!"

"That's great to hear." said Michael. "In fact, maybe, since you're a little too big for your old one, we can go to Walmart and get you a new sleeping bag."

"Alright." said James. "Can I pick it out?"

"Sure." said Michael. "But, you know the rules. Homework first before we go anywhere."

"Already done." said James.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. "Because I **can** check, you know."

Well, at that statement, James immediately bolted upstairs to his room. Michael let out a chuckle.

"Gets him every time." said Michael.

Later, James, along with Thomas and Henry, arrived at Percy's house on their bicycles. After leaning their bikes up against the side of the house, they went up to the door and Thomas rang the doorbell. Percy's mother, Linda, answered the door.

"Hello, James and Henry." she said.

"Hi, Linda." said James and Henry.

"Hello, Mrs. Ragland." Thomas said.

"Ah, you must be Percy's new friend Thomas." Linda said. "By the way, you can call me Linda."

"Alright." said Thomas.

At that moment, Percy came down.

"Hey, you guys!" he said. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" said Thomas, James, and Henry in unison.

"Great!" said Percy. "By the way, you can put your bikes in the garage. I'll open it for you."

"Alright, thanks." said Thomas.

With that, after Percy opened the garage, which was one of those garages that was button-powered, Thomas, James, and Henry put their bikes in the garage and went back into the house.

"Now, Percy, I have to go to work now, and your dad will be home soon." said Linda. "He's bringing you guys home pizza."

"Alright, pizza!" James cheered.

Everyone laughed, and Linda looked at her watch.

"I better be going, otherwise I'll be late." said Linda as she kissed Percy. "Take care, boys!"

"We will!" said Percy. "Bye, Mom!"

With that, Linda left.

"Hey, Percy, why is your mom going to work so late?" Thomas asked.

"Mrs. Ragland's a waitress at the diner." said Henry. "On Fridays, she works the dinner shift. Every other day of the week is the breakfast and lunch shift."

"Cool." said Thomas.

"Yeah." said Percy. "So, what do you guys wanna do? Play a game or something like that?"

"Yeah, a game sounds good." said Thomas.

"But what kind of game?" James asked.

"How about _Sorry! _?" Percy asked.

"Sure." said Thomas.

"Sounds good to me." said James.

"Yeah." said Henry.

"Alright, let's go." Percy said.

With that, the boys went upstairs to Percy's room, which was themed aroudn the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern, which the Green Lantern logo painted on the walls and loads of Green Lantern merchandise, ranging from action figures, comic books, wall decals, even bedspread.

"Wow." said Thomas as he looked around the room. "You must really like Green Lantern."

"Yeah, I do." said Percy. "He's my favorite superhero."

"Cool." said Thomas. "Do any of you have any favorite superheroes?"

"Yup." said Henry. "Green Arrow."

"The Flash is where it's at for me." said James.

"Cool." said Thomas. "I like Captain America and Superman."

"Sweet." said Percy. "Well, let's get to playing that game."

With that, Percy got a Sorry! game out of his closet and set it up on the floor, and when it came to choosing the colored pawns, Thomas chose the blue pawns, James the red pawns, and Percy the green pawns. This left Henry with the yellow ones, but he didn't mind. After everything was set, the game began, and ended with James winning.

"Alright!" James cheered. "Great game, guys!"

"Thanks!" said Percy.

Just then, the door opened, and Percy's father, Keith, poked his head into the room.

"Hiya, kids." Keith said. "Pizza's here."

"Woohoo!" James cheered. "Pizza!"

After putting the game away, the boys all washed their hands in the bathroom, then went downstairs to watch TV with Keith. The pizza he had bought was a large pepperoni pizza cut into 10 slices so each had 2. After they ate, the boys played hide and seek while Keith watched _What We Do In The Shadows _on TV. After that, they realized it was getting late, so they set up their sleeping bags, got their pajamas on, and brushed their teeth before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, guys." Percy whispered.

"Goodnight, Percy." whispered Thomas, James, and Henry.

Percy then turned the lights off, and the boys feel asleep, with Thomas being happy to have been able to spend some time outside of school with some of his new friends.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

A.N. Just in case you were wondering, "What We Do In The Shadows" is this funny mockumentary (meaning, a motion picture or television program that takes the form of a serious documentary in order to satirize its subject) my family likes about a group of vampires who share an apartment in New Zealand.


	5. New Teacher

**Chapter 5: New Teacher**

* * *

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long, guys. I was having a hard time coming up with what could happen in this chapter, which is dedicated to Peter Fonda, who played Mr. Stone in _Thomas & The Magic Railroad_, and who sadly passed away on August 16, 2019, at the age of 79 from lung cancer.

R.I.P Peter Fonda  
(February 23, 1940 – August 16, 2019)

* * *

The following Monday after the sleepover, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Molly, and Rosie were sitting at their seats in Mr. Stone's classroom.

"So, how was the rest of you guys' weekend?" Thomas asked.

"My father took me to the science center." Edward said. "It's one of my favorite places in town."

"Cool." said Gordon. "I went fishing with my grandpa."

"Me, Molly, and Rosie had a picnic in the park with our families." said Emily.

"Yeah, we did." said Molly.

"Sounds like you girls had fun." said Thomas.

Just then, James noticed that the clock on the wall said 8:47.

"That's weird." said James. "Where's Mr. Stone?"

"Yeah, he's usually in here by 8:30." said Henry.

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic." said Percy.

"Yeah, maybe." said Gordon.

Just then, Mr. Hatt walked in. He had a sad look on his face. This caused the kids concern.

"What's wrong, Mr. Hatt?" Edward asked.

"I have some bad news." said Mr. Hatt. "I really don't know how to explain this, but over the weekend, Mr. Stone sadly passed away."

The kids were shocked. Rosie began to cry.

"Why?" Rosie sobbed.

"Yeah." said James. "He was the best teacher ever!"

"I'm sorry, everyone." said Mr. Hatt. "But he was very sick."

"I think my dad told me that he had something called lung cancer." said Edward. "He's a doctor, so that's how he knows."

"But who'll be our teacher now?" James asked.

"I'm glad you asked, James." said Mr. Hatt. "In fact, that's what I came to tell you."

Just then, a man walked into the classroom. He looked to be in his early thirties, had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a dark blue suit, a white button-down shirt, a red tie, and black leather loafers. He was also carrying a briefcase.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Conductor." said Mr. Hatt.

"You can just call me "Mr. C."." the younger man said.

"Hello, Mr. C." the kids chorused.

"I trust you will all give him the same amount of respect you gave Mr. Stone?" Mr. Hatt asked.

"Yes, sir!" the kids said.

"Good." said Mr. Hatt.

Mr. Hatt then left.

"So, kids, in order for me to get to know your names, I think we'll do roll call before we do anything else." said Mr. C.

Mr. C then held up a clipboard which had the classroom roster on it. He called each student by name, starting with Thomas, then Edward, then Henry, then Gordon, then James, then Percy, then Emily, then Molly, then Rosie. Everyone was marked as "Present". After taking the roll call, the kids did some math questions concerning place value, then they had Quiet Reading Time. After Quiet Reading Time, they had gym class, then lunch, then they went outside for recess, where Thomas, Henry, and Percy played on the jungle gym, Edward played on the slide, Gordon shot hoops on the basketball court, James played on the monkey bars, Emily and Molly played on the seesaw, and Rosie played on the swings.

"You know, I think I might actually like Mr. C." said Thomas.

"Yeah." said Henry. "He's really nice."

"And helpful." said Percy. "He even helped me with some of those math problems."

"But I sure am going to miss Mr. Stone." said Thomas.

"Yeah, he was just as good." said Percy.

"Ditto." said Henry. "But, hey, at least he's in a better place now, right?"

"That's right." said Thomas.

Soon, recess was over, and the kids went back inside for Science, where Mr. C taught them about volcanoes by making a model of one out of clay and putting a teaspoon of baking soda inside, then pouring vinegar into it. The kids were amazed when they saw the bubbles fizz out from the top like lava coming from a real volcano. Later, it was time to go home, and the kids left school that day with gread admiration for their new teacher.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
